Audrey Hathaway
“You're an idiot''.” : ―Audrey's response to Kent.(Dumb Blond, Brainy Brunette) Audrey Hathaway is one of ''Gaia Guardians’ main characters and the Earth Guardian, Stonestrike. Audrey is 15 years old when the series begins and attends Cato Academy as a dorming student with. She is Kent’s best friend and mutual love-interest and Gilda Harrison's younger half-sister. She is represented by the colors green, black and bronze and the shape of an oval. Bio Gilda’s father, Mr. Harrison, cheated on her mother and his wife with Ms. Hathaway. Audrey was born from the affair. Gilda’s mother sues him and gets a divorce and restraining order. Mr. Harrison has never been seen since. Bitter over her family and birth, Audrey is distant from her mother and the Harrison family, including Gilda. Her birth was the main source of her grumpiness and bullying. She eventually dorms in Cato Academy to get away from them and meets her more eccentric fellow student, Kent Bainbridge, who, due to their clashing personalities, slowly gets her open up slightly and becomes her best friend, though the two still fight a lot and she still remains shy and stoic. She starts wearing hoodies, keeping the hood up to show when she doesn’t fell like talking. Audrey is loyal, stubbornly determined and protective, which makes her a good fit for the job of being the Earth Guardian. Appearance Physical Appearance Audrey has short messy spiky dark brown hair, brown eyes, dark skin and freckles across her nose and cheeks. She is short but strong with a flat figure. She wears dark and dull colors and hoodies that she keeps up whenever she wants to be alone. Stonestrike As Stonestrike, Audrey wears a hooded green robe that ends halfway from her knees to her ankles with vine-like black designs at the neckline, waist, wrists and bottom and with a bronze belt, bronze boots reaching to her knees and bronze streaks running through her hair. The belt partially covers the vine designs around her waist and has an oval-shaped green gem. Her hair also becomes a bit longer and is styled in ringlets tied back with bronze flowers (much to her annoyance). Her eyes glow a green that is dimmer than the other Guardians’ and she has vine-like black markings on her body and she has bronze shorts under her robe that reach slightly above her knees. Her voice is slightly deeper and her words have a faint echo. Personality Audrey is usually stoic and grumpy and prefers to be left alone due to her shyness. Her voice is often monotone. Her shyness causes her to be awkward in conversation, sheepish when meeting new people and have stage fright. She also is very critical, pointing out stupid mistakes and is quick to scold. Despite being normally stoic, she does crack a joke every now and then and has a fierce temper that can surface very easily. For example, any reference to her height will set her off. She is also very unforgiving to people who have hurt her badly but merciful to her closest friends. Although she is snarky, short-tempered, and sometimes rude, Audrey is surprisingly sweet when she has to be and can be a good sister, friend and Guardian. Audrey may be short tempered and snappy but in the inside she is kind, funny and loyal to her family, friends and team. She is loyal, fierce, skilled, intelligent, sarcastic and sharp-tongued. She does everything she can to serve her city, and genuinely cares for her teammates. Her temper can go too far at times though. When it does, however, she is quick to realize and apologize. She’s as emotionally, mentally and spiritually strong as well as she is physically and is able to hold her own; this is thanks to Kent who once talked her out of suicide and helped her overcome her worries. Audrey is a tomboy, acting like a guy and having interests like one. She does not enjoy make up, dresses, jewelry or shopping. She is good at video games, sports and fighting. She is very competitive when it comes to them and is not afraid to cheat. Audrey is loyal, stubbornly determined and protective, which makes her a good fit for the job of being the Earth Guardian. Abilities Natural Abilities * Strength. Powers * Able to move and shape the earth to her will. First shown in No Choice. * Able to shoot gems and glass out of the ground. First shown in No Choice. * Able to grow plants at a fast rate. First shown in No Choice. Weapons * Spear. Gallery Profile Pics AudreyHathaway.jpeg|Audrey Hathaway Stonestrike.GaiaWarriors |Stonestrike Title Cards Fire-ForgedFriends.GaiaGuardians.jpeg|Fire-Forged Friends Screenshots No Choice NoChoice.GoldenstreakshoutingatStonestrike.jpg|Goldenstreak shouting at Stonestrike Trivia * In English the meaning of the name Audrey is: From the Old English name Aethelthryth, meaning noble and strength; a reference to Audrey’s own nobility and strength. * Audrey is right handed. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters